User talk:-Davy Badbones-
Apology: Davy, I am really sorry about what happened, join the chat. 'Prince Leon of England ' Giveaway -- Bot 15:46, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey: I left a message on your old account, meet me on Abassa, Tortuga in the hair place ok? (Eric Ironvan, level 49 is me) Prince Leon of England Using your Sig Here is how to use your sig without typing the code each time #Go to #Go to Signature section #Tick custom sig box #In blank space type #Scroll down and click save #Now type ~~~ when you want to use your sig Jack Pistol Meet I can meet you at the wiki meet and greet that's tomorrow 20:41, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok 2 things 2 things i would like to say #Congrats on becoming King of Portugal #Don't side with Pearson, dont fight Engalnd, the EITC and The Brethren Court Conclave(aka PIRATES) it will only end badly, Pears will either turn on you to get Portugal so he can re-take Spain, or something or it will result in your death(in-game), just dont push you luck. The Voice of the Voiceless Userbox! ( no space!) Sure! I would be delighted to meet you in game. The fact is where...... ah, do you wanna coose that? I couldn't care less where. xD Rdecksteel123 12:34, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Prince Roger Decksteel of Russia Sounds like a plan Sounds like a plan! See you there. I must have missed you in the PvP Tournament what is your name and lv I am sorry to tell you, but my PvP Tournament is a one on one match, and you did a team battle. I can't count your win until you win one on one. I am very sorry for not making that clear. So you will have to face Max again. I have moved you to round two, and Max is know in the losers bracket. The reason I thought you did a team battle is because when I went looking for the picture you posted, I saw you in a team battle. I am very sorry for looking at the wrong picture, but could you pleae tell me the location of the correct picture, so this does not happen to anyone else Davy, I have found the right picture, and you have been moved to round two. If you still want to quite, just tell me. But you were right and I was wrong, and this will not happen again. The reason I saw the wrong picture was because I went to your profile, instead of the picture section. I have now found were the pictures are posted. Again I am very sorry, I am new to this Wiki so I don't know were everthing is, but if you still want to quite just tell me. Heres your poreat Are you still doing my PvP Tournament if so, you need to go to my wiki page and tell me you still are. http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/PvP_Tournament?cb=7239